Various embodiments of the present invention relate to storage systems, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for adjusting the allocation of a storage device in a storage system.
With the development of computer hardware and software technologies, besides providing mass data storage, storage systems also have increasingly higher performance. Compared with traditional Hard Disk Drives (HDD), Solid State Disks (SSDs) can provide higher performance parameters.
Due to high unit price of SSDs, conventional storage systems mainly use HDDs as storage media. So far, technical solutions have been achieved where SSDs are used as cache storage or as tiering storage in storage systems. By introducing SSDs to a storage system, it is possible to enhance the performance of the storage system to some extent. Nevertheless, it should be noted although both cache storage and tiering storage can be effective approaches to enhancing the performance of a storage system, they have their own distinct advantages and are suitable for different application environments.
In existing technical solutions, once an SSD has been used as cache storage or tiering storage, its usage cannot change while the storage system is running. In other words, the usage of SSDs cannot typically be adjusted with the change of an application environment under current technical solutions.